


Set-Up

by twinsarein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Wall Sex, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets jealous when he sees some guy’s hands on his brother. He decides to remind Sammy who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerynsun5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynsun5/gifts).



Dean walks down the sidewalk of the pleasant suburban neighborhood. He’s looking forward to getting home and having lunch with Sam who has today off from the elementary school he teaches at. He doesn’t do it often, and isn’t sure where the idea came from to do it today, but he’s just going with it.

He’s glad it’s a sunny day, and home isn’t too far from work. The damage the Leviathans did to his right leg in that last battle makes walking more difficult than it used to be, especially now that he’s reached the other side of forty, but he tries to use his baby as little as possible, these days.

Not that she can’t still go the distance, but Dean figures she’s earned the rest just as much as he and Sam have. Apocalypse averted, Leviathans locked back up, Crowley agreeing to keep the demons underground for as long as the Winchesters live, his leg, Sam’s hand - yeah, they’ve more than earned the time to have as normal a life as possible.

Being the boss certainly helps when he decides at the spur of the moment to take an extra long lunch. He never thought he’d fulfill his secret dream of owning his own mechanics shop. But when the previous owner announced his decision to retire, Dean had gone to talk to him, and the man had agreed to let Dean make monthly payments until he had it all bought. He hasn’t missed one yet, either. In fact, with the economy back on track, business has been booming, and he’s even been able to get a few payments ahead.

Life is good. They more than paid their dues to get here, Dean figures, and he’s even started to think the good times might last, for once. At least, he does. Until he passes the giant, old Sycamore in the neighbors’ yard and sees his Sammy plastered to another man in the door of their house, face buried in the guy’s neck, hugging him for all he’s worth.

If that isn’t bad enough, he’s in nothing but a towel, and the other guy slides one hand down to palm Sammy’s ass while the other circles Sam’s tattoo and then slides down to a nipple. Dean sees red, and can’t stop a snarl from escaping at seeing another man’s hands on his brother. His lover. The rage doesn’t lessen, even when Sam moves back, pushing the other man away from him with a, “Dude, watch the hands. It was just a hug.”

It doesn’t even lessen when Sam finally spots him, and breaks into his customary grin. The grin fades pretty quickly, though, and Dean figures it must be the look on his face. Dean knows his expression must be pretty fierce. It lessens a little when Sam starts urging the other guy down the steps. However, it intensifies when the guy spots him, blanches, and hurries away, giving him a wide berth.

He thinks about going after the guy and making his displeasure at his poaching known, but Sam’s cry of “Dean!” has him refocusing.

Turning back, Dean glares up at Sam, and then takes the steps as quickly as his leg will let him. Reaching the top obviously more quickly than Sam had expected based on his backpedaling step into the house, Dean keeps him going, strong-arming him several steps back until Sam’s back slams into the wall of their entryway. Using his bum leg, Dean shuts the door with a slam. “What the hell was that, Sammy? I come home to find you cheating on me with some stranger in our own house!”

Eyes widening, probably at the vehemence in Dean’s tone, Sam shakes his head. “He isn’t a stranger. He’s someone I work with at school, so I know him pretty well.”

And that makes it even worse. Sammy works with this guy, sees him everyday. The guy gets to see Sam everyday. Growling low, Dean inserts his left knee between Sam’s legs and kicks them apart, causing Sam to lower a few inches to Dean’s height. Dean can feel Sam’s hardness against his thigh, and it makes him see red that he isn’t sure if it’s because of him. Well, he can change that. “Not the point, Sammy. You’re mine, baby brother. No one else gets to touch.”

A whine leaves Sam’s throat. He always has gotten off at being reminded of their relationship while they are having sex. Dean plans on pushing most, if not all, of Sam’s buttons. Sam tries to pull it together, and looks at Dean with an earnest expression on his face. “I’d never cheat on you, Dean. You have to know that.”

Somewhere inside, Dean does, but he can still see the guy’s hands on Sam’s body, and it fills him with rage. Sammy is his, and he isn’t willing to share. Reaching behind Sam, Dean grabs his hair and pulls, exposing Sam’s long neck to him. Leaning forward he bites along Sam’s lower jaw and throat, then down Sam’s still well defined chest to the tattoo.

Opening his mouth, he swirls his tongue around and then sinks his teeth in for a bite. Sam slaps his hands against the wall and moans. Pulling back, Dean nods at the perfect imprint of his teeth inside the design. Then, remembering why he’s doing this, he leans back in and down, biting the nipple the man had dared touch. Tugging the nipple out with his teeth, Dean looks up at Sammy before releasing it. “Why was he even here?” Leaning his tilted head closer, Dean rubs his stubble roughened chin over the erect, puffy nipple.

The growl in his voice has Sammy bucking into him; the touch to his nipple has him moving to give Dean better access for whatever he wants to do next - tilting his head back, pushing out his chest. Panting with arousal already, Sam still tries to talk. “I invited him over to get some papers he said he need-- Oh god, Dean. Harder!” Dean does as requested and scrapes his teeth over the other nipple he’d switched to again, harder than before. Apparently, Sam isn’t done, even though he’s speaking around moans. “He came early which is why I was in my towel.”

Sinking to his knees, Dean bites across the top of Sam’s towel, leaving tiny red marks like a chain over his brother’s abdomen. He can feel Sam’s erection tenting out the towel, and the fabric covered tip brushes his throat as he moves. “Why were you even taking a shower in the middle of the day?”

Sammy whines, and pushes his hips forward, trying to get Dean where he wants him to be, but Dean isn’t feeling in an accommodating mood. Instead, while Sam is all pliant and needy, Dean flips him, so Sam is facing the wall, and whips his towel off. Sam immediately puts his forearms against the wall, hiding his burned left hand under his right as he always does, and leans forward so his head is laying on them, then pushes his ass out. “Please, Dean.”

“You still haven’t answered the question, Sammy.” Dean sucks up a mark on each of Sam’s ass cheeks, wanting to erase the feel of the other man’s hands. Leaning back, he admires his marks, pressing into them with his thumbs. “I’m waiting, Sammy.”

“God! I...I knew you’d be home. I wanted to be ready for you.”

Licking a stripe over the top of Sam’s crack, Dean blows on the moistened skin, loving the feel of Sammy shuddering under him, and the faint cry he tries to bite back. “How did you know? I didn’t even know I was coming home for lunch, today.”

Silence is his only answer, and Dean pulls back a hand and lands a hard slap right over each mark on Sam’s ass cheek. Sam pushes back a little more, and Dean has to take a few calming breaths at the proof Sammy wants everything Dean dishes out. “Answer me, Sammy.”

“I...I asked you, yesterday, while we were having sex. You’ll remember everything I ask you at that point, but if I time it right you won’t remember actually being asked.”

Grabbing Sam’s ass, Dean pulls the globes apart and watches the little spasms Sam’s hole makes at being exposed to the air. “So, in other words, you set me up. You wanted me to come home and find that dickwad, here. You wanted me to see his hands on you. Did you want me jealous, Sammy? Did you want me staking my claim? If so, it worked. I want the feel of that guy’s hands out of your mind. Permanently.”

Not giving Sam a chance to reply, Dean buries his face in Sammy’s ass, licking broad strokes directly over his hole. He hears Sam shout above him. Dean knows he’s supposed to start slowly for this, but he doesn’t have the patience to take his time and ease Sammy past the first shock of it.

Instead, he spreads Sam even wider and rubs his tongue over the wrinkled skin of Sam’s pucker, before sucking and nipping around the rim. Feeling the hole loosening under his onslaught, Dean narrows his tongue to a point and circles it around and around, just past that ring of muscle.

Sam tries to push backwards yet again, but this time Dean stops him with a firm hold on his hips. Slipping his thumbs past the thoroughly wetted rim, Dean rubs them on the sensitized skin, and then uses them to pull Sammy’s hole wider. He can hear Sammy pounding the wall with his good hand and shouting as Dean starts fucking his tongue in and out. He’s surprised when he tastes strawberries, and realizes that Sammy really did set this up; he’s prepped himself with some flavored lube.

Tremors run up and down Sam’s flanks as Dean renews his efforts at that discovery. He can feel all the tension go out of Sam’s big body as he continues to work his tongue, teeth, and lips on Sam’s hole. Right leg starting to cramp up around his old injury, Dean straightens it out to the side, putting his weight on the heel and his left knee. He doesn’t want to stop yet. Twisting his head a little, Dean’s able to go a little deeper, and he hums his pleasure.

It isn’t until Sam’s shouting changes to sobs that Dean pulls back and struggles to his feet. Planting a hand on the back of Sammy’s neck to push him down a little more, Dean uses his other hand to line himself up. Stroking the tip of his dick over Sam’s loosened hole, he keeps it up until Sam tries to push back on him. “Oh no, Sammy. You’ll take it when I give it to you. Your manipulation might have gotten us here, but I’m calling the shots, now.”

“Please, Dean. Please.”

Shivering at the want in Sam’s voice, Dean still ignores him. Over and over he slides the head of his cock against Sam’s spit-slicked hole, made even wetter by the precome leaking from his own dick. He can see Sam’s whole body shivering before he slips the tip of his dick past Sam’s rim. Sam give a small cry of relief, a cry that changes to a sob when Dean pulls back out.

Sweat is popping up all over Dean’s body as he resists the desire to slam himself home. Instead, he continues to shallowly fuck into Sam, not going any deeper than an inch inside each time. He can feel his orgasm clawing at his insides, desperate to boil over, but he controls himself, rigidly.

Sam looks over his shoulder, expression of want clear on his face. “God, Dean! Fuck me. Please, please, fuck me. Do it, Dean. Please! I’m sorry for what I did, but just fuck me.”

That’s the opening Dean has been waiting for. “You aren’t sorry, Sam. You got just what you wanted - me taking you, all possessive and jealous.” Dean pushes in a little further as a reward for Sam’s effort at an apology, but he still doesn’t got all the way in.

Taking a shuddering breath in, Sam nods his head. “You’re right. I wanted to see if you’d still get jealous of me, take me hard, show me I’m yours.”

Before Sam can say anything else, Dean slams all the way home. “Always mine, baby brother. Never like other people looking at you, let alone touching you.” Pulling back out to slam in again, Dean sees Sam hiding his left hand again. Growling, he threads his fingers through the fingers of Sam’s right hand, pulling it off and to the side. “All of you is mine. Don’t ever try and hide a part of yourself from me again.” Stilling his body, Dean doesn’t move until Sam looks back at him again and nods his head, minutely.

Keeping their fingers laced together, Dean starts fucking in and out, pistoning his hips until their skin is slapping together each time he thrusts in. With all the build-up, Dean knows he won’t last long, so he reachers around Sam to grab his cock. At the first touch of his fingers, Sam arches his whole torso and starts coming with a hoarse shout.

Dropping his forehead to rest against Sam’s back, Dean pushes through the spasms of Sam’s hole around his dick one more time, and starts filling Sam’s ass with his own release. Slumping forward, Dean feels Sam’s muscles give out, and he controls their slide to the floor, managing to stay inside Sammy until they’re almost all the way down.

When his cock comes out, Dean maneuvers Sammy into stretching out onto his stomach, and Dean lays beside him, on his side. Once they’re situated, Dean slips his thumb back into his brother’s stretched hole, far enough to press down on that spot inside. Sam whines and bucks, as if unsure whether he should be moving closer or away. Dean doesn’t give him the time to think about it.

Rolling until half his body is lying on top of Sammy, Dean leans down to talk directly into his ear. “I’m not done with you, baby. After pulling a stunt like that, you’ve earned a punishment. The only choice I’m going to give you is whether you take my hand or the paddle. One way or the other, however, I’m turning your ass red for what you did. Then, I’ll fuck you again, and whether you come or not will be up to how I think you take it.”

Pulling out his thumb, Dean rolls Sam over, grabbing his hands and pushing them above his head. Cradling the burned one and lacing his fingers through the fingers of the other, Dean looks down at him. “Any objections, voice them now.”

Licking his lips, Sam shakes his head, while his burned hand moves restlessly in Dean’s grip. Dean brings the hand down and kisses the tip of each scarred finger. “All of you, Sammy. Always. Understand?”

Taking a shuddering breath in, Sam nods, and he leans up to kiss Dean. Dean throws himself into the kiss, exploring Sam’s mouth with his tongue. Finally he pulls back. “Your punishment awaits. You aren’t going to distract me from it.”

Giving Dean a smile, Sam rises easily to his feet and reaches down to help Dean off the floor, showing no strain as he does so. Then, letting go, Sam is out of the entranceway and halfway up their staircase before Dean has a chance to even blink. He looks back at Dean with a saucy grin. “Coming?”

Grumbling about disrespectful younger brothers, Dean still doesn’t waste any time in following him up the stairs.


End file.
